La cuestión
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Wanda estaba ansiosa por decírselo a Ian, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. ¿Bien o mal? Esa era la cuestión. Wanda/Ian.


Los personajes son propiedad de S.M.

Otro regalito para mi amore _Dessie_. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

**La cuestión**

**

* * *

**

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Wanda, aún indecisa, sorprendida.

—Así es, Wanda. No hay ninguna duda.

_"No hay ninguna duda." _Las palabras se repetían constantemente en su mente, tanto que no podía dormir. Era una suerte que Ian anduviera de excursión, porque eso le permitía estar sola durante un tiempo y poder asimilar las cosas. Dio vueltas en el colchón, y no se preocupó por lo enredado que estaría su dorado cabello al amanecer, ni el sudor que perlaba su frente.

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo podía ser en esa situación? Sabía que Ian reaccionaría muy bien, o muy mal. Temía a la segunda opción. Creía que esa era la que experimentaría, así que todos los días que Ian estuvo fuera, apenas si comió, no sonrió para nada y se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose a ir de su habitación a donde tuviera que realizar sus tareas, y a al comedor a hacer mero acto de presencia. Cuando Mel, Jamie e incluso Sunny le preguntaron qué ocurría, se negó a contestar. No diría una sola palabra hasta decirle a él. A Ian.

La noche antes de su regreso, Wanda tuvo un sueño. Recordó la imagen tan bella que había visto en el parque aquel día que estaba con Ian, Jared y Kyle en el motel, pero en su sueño no eran aquellos desconocidos, sino ella misma e Ian... y un bebé. Eran ellos, ya no más ocultos en las profundidades de los túneles, sino felices, afuera, una hermosa tarde de verano. Estaban en el parque, junto a los demás que habitaban la colonia de humanos de la resistencia, pero en su burbuja personal. Se divertían jugando con ese adorable bebé de piel blanca y ojos azules, con una matita de rizado cabello negro y con una lluvia de pecas en sus mejillas. Todos reían, y Wanda e Ian se turnaban para empujar al niño en el columpio y tomarle fotos. Finalmente, Wanda tomaba en brazos al pequeño, e Ian los tomaba a ambos en los suyos. Nunca había visto a su esposo tan feliz. Ella nunca se había sentido tan completa.

Eso era lo que ella deseaba.

De pronto se despertó. Se sintió bañada en sudor, y el cabello se le pegaba en el rostro. Y no estaba sola. En el umbral estaba la persona a quien más estaba ansiosa de ver.

—Ian, has vuelto —exclamó, sentándose en el colchón, mientras Ian se quitaba los zapatos y la camisa, y se arrojaba a su lado. Se besaron. Wanda enterró las manos en su cabello, y lo sintió húmedo, señal de que Ian había tomado una ducha antes de ir a con ella—. Te eché tanto de menos.

—Y yo a ti, alma mía. ¿Cómo has estado?

Wanda tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Había llegado el momento.

—Ian, yo... Estoy embarazada.

Él se quedó de una pieza. Suspiró.

—¿Estás segura?

—Así es, ni hay ninguna duda —contestó, poniéndose pálida. Ian lo estaba tomando mal. Ian se iba a enojar. Ian la iba a dejar. Ian...

—¡VAMOS A SER PADRES! —gritó jubiloso, y abrazó a su pequeña, frágil y embarazada esposa. La besó en la frente, en los labios, en la nariz, y terminó por besarla en el aun plano vientre—. Gracias, cielo. ¡Te amo, Wanderer!

Y al levantar la vista hacia su rostro, vio que estaba húmedo por las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres al bebé? —le preguntó, preocupado.

—No, no. ¡Claro que lo quiero, Ian! Es sólo que pensaba que ibas a reaccionar mal... —él la abrazó de nuevo.

—Ay, tontita. ¿Por qué no habría de querer a este bebé? Está claro que las circunstancias no son las mejores, pero es nuestro bebé, y haremos hasta lo imposible por que esté bien, ¿verdad? —Wanda asintió.

Ian la besó una vez más, y se acostó a su lado, sujetándola entre sus brazos, y después de susurrarle todo lo agradecido que estaba y todo el amor que sentía por ella, se durmió, con las manos en el vientre de Wanda. Ella se quedó despierta un rato más. Las lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas. Se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que Ian la detestaría; él no podía ser de otra manera.

Y su mente volvía a la misma pregunta de siempre. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a un ser tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan amoroso como Ian? No lo sabía, pero estaba agradecida.

Finalmente se durmió, y soñó de nuevo con ese precioso bebé, la mezcla perfecta de ella y él, su amado Ian.

* * *

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
